


so i'll remain

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they have is simple - until Paige makes it complicated.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/830125.html">Challenge #399</a> - "stay" - at Femslash Ficlets on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i'll remain

What they have is simple, and it always has been. Hotel room fucks with few words but a lot of noise, and them ignoring each other at work unless they have matches. Honestly, it works for Tamina. She doesn’t feel the need to be tied down to anything right now, and sex with Paige is fun and easy and Paige really, _really_ likes it when Tamina holds her down.

That was how it was tonight: rough, insistent, just like always. Nothing that’s particularly out of the ordinary, and now, Tamina’s ready to leave. That’s just how it is – she doesn’t stay. Or, one of them doesn’t, but this is Paige’s hotel room, so tonight it’s Tamina who’s leaving. She’s dressed again and almost at the door, but a noise from the bed, from _Paige_ forces her to pause and turn back to it. Paige is looking at her with wide eyes. It’s perhaps the most vulnerable looking that Tamina’s ever seen her.

“Stay,” Paige says, voice shaking uncharacteristically on the one word. “Please.”

Tamina frowns, puzzled. Paige was fine earlier, has been all evening, and it can’t be her that’s done something wrong otherwise Paige wouldn’t be asking this of her, but – Tamina just doesn’t know.

“You want me to stay?” she asks.

Paige nods, just once. Tamina takes a deep breath, and moves away from the door. She has no idea whether Paige has wanted this before, whether it will just be for tonight, but for now – she stays.


End file.
